Quirky, Noisy, Bizarre Town
by Son of Caliban
Summary: The town of Yuuei is a quiet place, home to quiet people. Simple and peaceful, and that's how Izuku Midoriya likes it. At least, until he wakes up with a strange little girl in his bedroom, who claims to know him. Problem; he has no idea who she is. Adventure ensues, featuring Fem-Katsuki, Stands and general chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Quirky, Noisy, Bizarre Town

**Chapter One: A Mystery to Start the Day!**

"_GOOOOD MORNING YUUEI TOOOWN! IT'S EIGHT-THIRTY AM, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! IT'S ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL MORNING HERE IN YUUEI, AND THAT MEANS IT'S TIME TO GET MOVING FOR THE DAY! WHETHER YOU'RE WORKING, PLAYING, LEARNING OR FORGETTING, IT'S LOOKIN' LIKE A GOOD DAY TODAY WITH SUNNY WEATHER FROM DAWN 'TILL DUSK!"_

Izuku yawned, rolling over in his bed and slapping helplessly at his alarm clock. His hand missed its mark once, then twice, before the third and final slap managed to shut off the voice of DJ Mic and return his room to its prior state in silence. He took a deep breath and yawned once, head sunken deep into his pillow, before forcing himself to sit up. He looked out the window to his left; sure enough, the sun was shining bright. It was looking increasingly like the last couple months of school were going to be about as idyllic as everybody said they would be.

He pulled himself from his bed, before pausing when he heard another yawn break the silence. His eyes went wide, before he slowly turned to see the covers on the left side of his bed shift a little, then a lot, as a small bump slowly expanded into a taller, narrower bump as somebody sat up underneath his blanket.

Then it shifted violently, and the sound of a high pitched sneeze saw him leaping from his bed completely. He staggered backwards, walking into his desk and thumping the back of his head against the shelf above it, jarring his various books and knocking a small tennis ball off its position at the end, sending it bouncing across the floor. The bump shifted again, two protrusions that must have been arms slowly pulling it off itself.

The whole affair came down, and Izuku found himself staring at a small girl with white hair and a tiny horn protruding from her forehead right above her brow. The girl smiled at him, a big happy smile. She couldn't have been more than four, maybe five at the most. She was wearing a ragged dress-like thing that was so battered and torn it was hardly identifiable, and her skin was almost alien in how pale it was. Her eyes were a bright red, and he blinked twice when he saw that. Naachan had bright red eyes too, was this a relative of hers?

Izuku ran some rapid analysis in his head. Strange, alien looking girl sitting in his bed, who was most certainly _not _in his bed the night before. Red eyes like his best friend's, but no other marked physical similarities. The girl seemed happy to see him, extraordinarily so, and she was clambering out of the bed to approach him. Izuku watched her walk forward, before she came to a stop in front of him and smiled again, eyes shut. When he said nothing, they opened again, and her smile turned to a look of confusion, and perhaps distress.

"Izu-kun?" Her voice was quiet, quavering slightly, and it pained Izuku to hear her sound even a little worried. "Is everything okay?"

Izuku blinked twice. He looked at the analog clock over his bed; if the clock wasn't working, that meant he was dreaming, right? That was the rule with dreams. The clock's narrow black hands clearly showed it was eight-thirty-two, and the second hand was slowly ticking away. Izuku swallowed. Not a dream. There was a little girl standing in front of him. A little girl he didn't know at all. A little girl who called him 'Izu-kun' and seemed worried that he had been silent for over a minute now.

"Ummmm…" Izuku decided to cut to the chase. "Who are… who are you?"

The girl blinked twice. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and then she giggled.

"Izu-kun, that's not funny!" she protested, running forward and hugging his legs. "I'm Eri, silly!"

Izuku stared down at her for a second as she held him tight, her head rubbing against his stomach. She was small, but so was he, and she was still giggling quite a bit. She looked up at him with a sugary-sweet smile, and he felt the strangest pang of something in his gut. Something like deja-vu, like the sensation that he'd seen this before, but… different. Almost like anticipation as well, like he was looking forward to this happening. But it was happening… and yet he felt like it was meant to happen.

Izuku's mind was a mess. But he also wasn't one for lying, so he touched a hand to her head and scruffed her hair gently because that was a nice thing to do, before he looked her in the eye, took a deep breath, and spoke his doubts.

"Ummm… Eri-chan?" he tried her name and she smiled. "I… I'm not joking. I… I don't know who you are. Or how you got in here, or where you came from before this. I've… I've never seen you before in my life."

Eri blinked. She stared up at him for a long moment, completely silent, red eyes staring deeply into his own verdant green orbs, and then she sniffled. Once, twice, a third time, before she buried her face into his shirt and started to cry. Quiet, muffled sobs, little whimpers and the occasional whine all escaped her throat, and Izuku went from feeling bad for telling her the truth to feeling awful for making her cry.

And just to put a cap in all of it, something loud crashed against his door before it suddenly swung open, the bombastic voice of his childhood friend Natsuki filling his ears. The blonde girl had kicked his door open, though thankfully she had opened it a little first, and now she was marching inside with her hands raised, already multiple words into what would typically be a long-winded rant on some topic that irritated her that particular Saturday morning.

"-and then the damn hag looks me in the eye and says 'because I'm the boss' and can you believe that shit?" she complained, slapping her hand against the doorframe as she rolled her eyes. "Just a bunch of fuckery, ain't my fault her hips are giving out 'cause she's so old or some dumb shit like tha-"

Natsuki stopped mid-sentence, taking a long look at Izuku and Eri, before blinking twice as the two of them had. Her fist, formerly raised high in outrage, slowly fell as she took in the sight before her. Then she perfectly summed up Izuku's view on the whole situation with three simple words she had uttered a dozen times before, but never before had encapsulated their shared opinion so eloquently before.

"What the fuck?"

[ACutBetweenScenes]

"What the fuck?" Natsuki repeated, once Eri had been sat next to Izuku's mother and the police had been called, and the elder Midoriya had encouraged her son and Natsuki to get out of the house for a while whilst she tried to figure out just what exactly was happening.

"I don't know, Naachan... " Izuku replied, shrugging. "I just… woke up. And she was in my bed. I'm as confused as you are…"

The two had followed Inko Midoriya's advice, deciding to go for a short walk while the police determined what to do about the little girl who had apparently materialized in Izuku's bed. Natsuki had suggested they go for a drink, something bitter and caffeinated and preferably piping hot, while Izuku just wanted to find somewhere quiet to sit and try to think through just what it was that had just happened.

And so they made their way down the street and toward Yuuei Town centre, where they could seek refuge in the Italian Passione Cafe, a small establishment that had been only recently founded but had already gained a very dedicated customer base, including Natsuki herself. It was said amongst more gossip-inclined social circles that she went at least three times a week, always ordering the same concoction from the same meek young man behind the counter.

Izuku didn't particularly care for coffee, but as they were already halfway to the cafe, he decided to relent to Natsuki's desires (as usual) and hope they had tea or something. The roads were quiet for a Saturday morning, only the occasional dog-walker or jogger out and about, as well as a policeman on his motorcycle, who Izuku and Natsuki both waved to.

"You don't think it's some kind of dumb prank, do you?" Natsuki asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like, some dick decides to mess with you by sending his sister to sneak into your room or something?"

"That… seems a little elaborate for a prank, Naachan…" Izuku noted, rubbing the back of her head. "And who do we know that would have a sibling that looks like that?"

"Probably that Kuroiro kid," Natsuki replied, rolling her eyes. "He's got white hair, right? And he's a massive asshole."

"I don't think Kuroiro has any siblings…" Izuku pondered that thought for a long moment, finger on his chin. "Maybe she's just… I don't know, a runaway? From some foster home or something?"

"Why would some foster kid run off and hide in your house, in your bed?" Natsuki asked. "Hold up…"

Natsuki stopped, turning to face him. Behind her, on the other side of the street, a young man with a purple pompadour was arguing with a much smaller boy with gray hair, the two of them fervently gesticulating their points at each other. Izuku glanced at them for a moment, before turning his attention to Natsuki.

"You don't think this has something to do with… Stand stuff, do you?" she asked.

Izuku swallowed. 'Stand stuff'. That had become a bit of a cursed phrase between the two; 'Stand stuff' effectively translated to 'weird shit' in Natsuki's words, especially when it came to already weird shit. The phrase was derived from the idea of Stands, strange semi-physical entities Natsuki and a few others they knew of could manifest, and the idea that whenever said semi-physical entities were involved with a situation, that meant shit was getting bizarre.

Stands, to the best of Izuku's knowledge, could do just about anything. Natsuki's Stand was basically an attack drone of sorts, while the man who had first introduced them to the idea, some friend of his father's, could manifest a large muscular purple man that was very good at punching things with exceptional speed and strength. This man, whom Izuku knew as 'Mr. Kujo', had told he and Natsuki of a variety of Stands; Stands that could affect time, Stands that control minds, Stands that could magnetize objects together. All sorts of strange and powerful abilities.

Izuku had no Stand, at least not one anybody could see. But he could see Stands, something that Mr. Kujo told him only Stand users could do. So it was possible Izuku's Stand simply hadn't yet manifested; nobody was quite sure.

"I really hope not." Izuku replied.

But now… now something strange was happening again. Something peculiar, odd, bizarre. A mysterious little girl who seemed to know Izuku, whom Izuku did not know. A mystery for he and Natsuki to try and solve, he figured. The two walked side by side, and as they neared the Passione Cafe, they could smell the thick, rich scent of Italian espresso. Natsuki audibly groaned with delight; she had become a big coffee drinker since the cafe had first showed up in Yuuei.

The two entered through the large wooden door, the floorboards creaking slightly. It was hardly audible through the morning crowds, the voices of various customers forming a comfortable blanket of sound. Natsuki took a long breath through her nose, grinning wide, and looked over to Izuku, who was just staring at the surprisingly small line. He had been expecting a massive crowd, but the whole place was comfortably quiet beyond the various chatter.

"Yo, Doppio!" Natsuki threw a hand up in greeting, walking up to the front counter where a tall, lanky boy with bright pink hair stood. He looked almost intentionally non-threatening, slightly hunched over as if trying to make himself smaller with the bangs of his hair falling over one eye. There were freckles right under his yellow eyes, quite like Izuku's four-freckle diamond-patterns under his own eyes.

Doppio, as his name apparently was, straightened up suddenly, looking at Natsuki and smiling nervously.

"H-Hi N-Natsuki!" he said, stammering slightly. "How are you d-doing today? Same as usual?"

Natsuki leaned over the counter, giving Izuku a very good angle from which to look down at her fit, shapely posterior, an angle he ignored with all his might in favour of walking up to stand beside her, smiling at Doppio. Doppio looked at him and blinked, seemingly confused, before glancing between Natsuki and Izuku and sighing as if in relief.

"Double shot, venti!" Natsuki smirked, though why she would smirk after making a drink order was a question for another age perhaps. "Whaddya call that?"

"A D-Doppio…" Doppio admitted, rubbing the back of his head and blushing slightly. "My d-dad is... Weird…"

He turned his attention to Izuku, who stared at the menu for a long moment in abject confusion. The Italian words were lovingly rendered in both Kanji and the Latin alphabet, but they were still about as inscrutable as hieroglyphs to the green-haired teen. He blinked twice, then looked at Natsuki, who shook her head.

"Do NOT say 'I'll have what she's having' or your head will explode." she warned. "Two shots of espresso is dangerous for anybody who isn't me."

"I'll have…" Izuku stared at the menu again. "Something cold. Ummm… surprise me?"

Doppio smiled an honest smile this time, free of any awkwardness, and gave him a thumbs-up before turning around. Clad as he was in a bright pink sweater and purple jeans under a white apron, he made for a peculiar sight, but when Izuku took a look down at his grey shorts and white 't-shirt' t-shirt, he decided he wasn't in any place to judge fashion sense.

He followed Natsuki to a pair of seats in the corner, after she said something along the lines of 'Doppio delivers', and sat down across from her. The two were set on either side of a small round table, made of some dark wood, in two surprisingly comfortable wooden chairs. Izuku wondered if the whole place being made of wood was much of a fire hazard, before silently concluding that it almost certainly was.

"So, your weird magically appearing girl…" Natsuki looked Izuku in the eye. "Stand stuff, or no?"

Izuku thought about that. The girl had shown no sign of possessing a Stand ability, no radiant glow or mystical ghostly figure materializing behind her, but it almost made sense for her to possess a Stand. That would go some way to explaining her strange appearance and habits, not to mention her sudden and inexplicable appearance. But as far as Izuku could actively discern, she didn't have one.

He shook his head.

"No." he declared. "But that doesn't mean somebody else didn't."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, and Izuku took a moment to sort out his thoughts before speaking.

"It's possible this is the work of another Stand." he explained. "Somebody else's. A third party, trying to mess with me like you guessed, but instead of it being a prank… this could be some sort of… I don't know, I don't want to say attack, but maybe… a distraction? Something to keep us guessing?"

Natsuki listened to his mumbled and jumbled train of thought for a long while before shrugging, looking down at the table for a long moment. Doppio came by, quietly dropping off her coffee and Izuku's drink, a strange concoction of coffee, ice and cream that tasted vaguely sweet and only partially of coffee, something Izuku appreciated.

"Well…" Natsuki spoke, after chugging a third of her coffee in about four seconds. "Either way you figure it… it's weird. And it probably has something to do with Stands, which could be a problem. But who would want to attack us, or keep us guessing? We don't really have any enemies, do we?"

"Not yet, anyways…" Izuku mumbled, staring down at the table. "But Mr. Kujo said Stand users attract each other. Maybe we drew in something bad?"

Natsuki suddenly looked up when the door's little brass bell rang, staring at the figure who had just entered. It was a tall young man, about their age. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and a pair of thick-framed black rectangle glasses. He strode confidently directly up to the front counter and began speaking to Doppio in a low, serious voice, while Doppio quietly nodded. Natsuki and Izuku both watched the guy for a few moments, before Natsuki shrugged and looked back at Izuku.

"Could be…" she said. "But why would we attract any kind of bad guys? It's not like I actually use my Stand all that often; you know how much damage it can do if I'm not careful."

Izuku's chest panged softly at that, old wounds reminding him of their endless existence, and he nodded. He didn't need to say anything; Natsuki's guilt would run eternal, and his words would only intensify the flow. He instead looked back at the tall man, who was staring rather intently at them from his place beside the counter. He saw Izuku looking back and narrowed his eyes, before looking away, making Izuku raise his brow.

"Maybe it's more the principle than the deed." Izuku said. "You know, just because you have it people are going to become interested. You don't even have to use it to draw their attention."

Natsuki nodded.

"Is that weirdo staring at us?" she asked, looking down at her coffee.

"The guy in glasses?" Izuku confirmed. "Yeah. He seems interested."

"In you?"

"No. you."

Natsuki sighed. Izuku could tell she was looking in the reflection of her glass, carefully watching the guy without giving herself away. He took a coffee Doppio put on the counter, and then turned and walked out of the cafe with a single glance toward the two of them. Natsuki didn't look up until the door closed behind him, then stood up.

"I wanna follow him." she said, picking up her coffee. "He seemed suspicious."

"He may just think you're cute or something…" Deku sighed, picking up his own drink. "A lot of guys do, you know."

"Cute." Natsuki deadpanned, staring at him. "Really?"

Izuku blushed, and looked away. Natsuki laughed, before clenching a fist and looking at the door.

"Hurry up, before he gets away." she said, marching toward the door.

Izuku followed, and the two exited the building with all due haste. The situation changed rather rapidly, however, when something very fast and very shiny suddenly descended from above, splitting Natsuki's coffee cup in two and spilling scalding double espresso all over her hand. She grunted in pain, darting to the side, and Izuku ducked away from the thing and moved behind her.

Their assailant, Izuku recognized, was a Stand. A rather mechanical looking thing, with thin metallic arms and legs, covered in gleaming chrome plates with a knightly helm and visor covering a robotic face, with big round yellow eyes featuring pupils. Its right hand clutched a long, thin-bladed sword, its length bending slightly as it flicked the weapon through the air, taunting the two.

Behind it stood the tall young man from before, his gaze severe and accusatory behind his glasses and his body surrounded by an aura of purple light. Izuku blinked twice. Stand user, and Stand. Was this going to be a fight? Natsuki seemed to think so, gauging by the way she was pulling back her burnt right hand, fingers curling around her palm.

"Stand and present!" the young man called, his voice betraying his youth. "I am Tenya Iida, of the Iida family line! It is my duty to hunt down and defeat all villainous Stand users, and my quest shall begin with you!"

Natsuki's teeth clenched, and her right hand began trembling with pent up anger, her body surrounding itself with a soft pink glow. The boy's eyes narrowed, his hand coming up across his chest, and his Stand imitated the action.

"I advise against attempting any sort of attack," he warned. "My Silver Chariot possesses terrifying speed, as you learned just now. I will be able to strike you down should you try to counterstrike before you could even summon your Stand!"

"Naachan, he has a limited range," Izuk said, staring at the young man. "He hasn't moved an inch, and neither has his Stand. It's definitely powerful enough to warrant a decreased range…"

Natsuki swallowed.

"How many bystanders?" she asked, the most important question before deploying her Stand.

"Street isn't empty." Izuku looked around at the small number of people present; a few youths a couple years younger them gathered on one corner, a jogger making her way down the street toward them and an older man seemingly out for a stroll. He swallowed.

"Then we lead him away." Natsuki said, before nodding. "Run."

The two turned and made a break for it, the young man audibly calling out for them to stop. Izuku could hear him pursuing, but he and Natsuki had a healthy head start. They made for the outskirts of the town centre, and Izuku realized where Natsuki was headed a moment later. There was an abandoned lot out this way, a chunk of unwanted property choked with weeds and trash. The perfect space for her to use her Stand…

The two beat the young man there by a few seconds at the most. He was fast, very fast, and Izuku and Natsuki both had to duck under the broken gate at the entrance to the lot to get inside. He audibly struck it, his greater height no doubt throwing him off, before Natsuki slid to a halt and turned.

"Behind!" she shouted, and Izuku obediently ducked behind her. She raised her claw-like right hand, flicking her wrist as if throwing something, and the young man entered the lot just in time to see her Stand hit the ground.

It was a smaller Stand, blue and gold and steel, with a ball-like shape and two tank-treads for movement. It was the size of perhaps a soccer ball, with a skull protruding from the front and a green bubble coming from the top. The boy ground to a halt, his Stand appearing with flash of purple and taking a defensive position in front of himself. He raised his arms, blocking like a boxer, and then pointed a single finger at the two.

"And now you reveal yourself!" he said, just as Natsuki shouted her Stand's name. "I know your name-"

"SHEER HEART ATTACK!"

"-Natsuki Kira!"

**Stand Name: ?**

**Stand User: Izuku Midoriya**

**Author's Note:**

**Is this a mistake? Eh. Maybe. Scratch that, probably. That's a better answer.**

**This story was born of a simple question; could I fuse my favourite part of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Diamond is Unbreakable, with one of my favourite Shonen, My Hero Academia? What you see before you is a desperate search for the answer to that question. This story will not follow the events of Diamond is Unbreakable, nor will it tell the story of My Hero Academia. It will be a mostly original plot, though obviously characters and Stands are both recycled, though remixed with new users, abilities and limitations because otherwise nothing would be balanced. **

**So, as a quick warning; this story is going to be weird. Strange. Crazy. Bizarre, perhaps, or Quirky. Take your pick. It won't be normal. The fact that Iida is assaulting a gender-flipped Bakugou with Polnareff's stand should be evidence enough of that, but in case that combined with what I feel only somewhat comfortable calling an 'ending twist' didn't clue you in to the fact that this is gonna be some wacky stuff, I hope this clarification ensures you know that. **

**This story's future is uncertain. I know where I want to take it, I even have an outline of sorts,I just don't know if anybody wants to read it. The more popular fanfics for MHA crossovers tend to mostly be 'give Izuku somebody else's power' so I have no idea how well this will be received. So… updates will likely be infrequent.**

**Reviews are super welcome, especially if they come with honest criticism. Or gushing praise. I won't lie, I really like both. Follows are cool. Favourites are cool too. But reviews are my favourite, since that way I can directly interact with you, answer questions and other such things. So please leave reviews. I appreciate hearing your thoughts and concerns. **

**None of my following author's notes will be this long. Some chapters won't even have them. I hope everybody at least passively tolerated this pilot chapter, and I'll see with you an update at some point in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

Quirky, Noisy, Bizarre Town

,**Chapter Two: The Gleaming Knight From Afar!**

"Sheer Heart Attack…"

Tenya Iida spoke the word in a breath, almost reverent in his tone. His Stand, Silver Chariot, hovered at his side and observed the tiny tortoise-like tank with its bulbous yellow mechanical eyes. Both Stand and user were watching it, waiting for any movements, but it seemed to be sitting completely still.

"What is this?" he asked, eyes narrowing behind the lenses of his thick-framed black glasses. "Why aren't you attacking me yet?"

"It's trying to lock on to you, dumbass…" Natsuki growled, her right hand back at her side. "My Sheer Heart Attack doesn't accept direct orders. It attacks based on its own objectives."

"And what might that be?" Tenya took a step forward, Silver Chariot rushing in front of him to shield him from any potential attacks. "Does it possess some manner of motion tracking? Clearly not…"

The young man stepped from side to side, testing Sheer Heart Attack, wiping sweat from his brow with the cuff of his jacket as he did so. He was wearing what looked quite a lot like a student's uniform, with a grey blazer and pants, with black dress shoes and a white shirt. Izuku was watching his body language intently; most Stand users had tells. Natsuki deployed her Stand with her right hand, for example. But this boy didn't seem to have any major tells or notable movements that coincided with his Stand's motions.

"No, clearly not movement…" Tenya took a step back. "But if not movement… perhaps… heat?"

Natsuki swallowed, and Tenya definitely saw it. Izuku did too, silently lamenting that for all her virtues, Natsuki sucked at hiding her feelings. Particularly negative ones, such as anger, sadness and, yes, shock. Tenya pushed his glasses up his face with the index and middle fingers of his right hand, his left thumb and index finger pointed directly at Natsuki.

"I see my second theory is correct!" he declared. "In that case, I will simply have to avoid its attacks!"

"What's the big idea here, anyways?" Natsuki shouted, pointing right back at Tenya. "You stomp into my favourite cafe, spend a few minutes staring at me, and then decide to jump us with your Stand? What did we do to you?"

Tenya took a moment to adjust his glasses again, his pose shifting slightly as he pulled his left hand away, placing it on his hip. Silver Chariot still stood at the ready, its gleaming sword pointed straight at Natsuki as it took up an elegant duellist's stance. Despite being their age, or at least looking it, there was a weight to his gaze, a severity the two had not felt before in their (admittedly short) lives.

"Your sin is one of existence, Natsuki Kira." Tenya declared, voice deadly serious. "Your father's misuse of his Stand ability and criminal activities have resulted in his entire line being declared dangerous. It is my duty as the last of the Iida line to carry the sacred traditions of my family and hunt down all potential evildoers before they can misuse these powers fate has granted them!"

Silver Chariot brandished its sword with a flourish, the point drawing an elegant symbol in the air with lightning-fast cuts, before pointing it straight at Natsuki. Izuku watched with bated breath as Natsuki's head fell, and she stared at the ground for a long moment. Her hands clenched slowly into fists, trembling with what Izuku knew to be pent up rage, and then she looked up with eyes of fire, staring Tenya down.

"What the _fuck _did you just say about my dad?" Natsuki's voice was a low growl, slowly rising in volume as she spoke. "Nobody, fucking _nobody _talks shit about my dad. I should blow you to fucking pieces for that, you _son of a bitch_!"

Natsuki released the fist her right had formed, and Sheer Heart Attack began to move. Tenya took a step back, his shoulders turning so he was facing it with the narrow edge of his body, one hand rising. Silver Chariot mimicked its user, as Sheer Heart Attack rolled toward both of them.

"LOOK OVER HERE." Sheer Heart Attack called in its ominous baritone, a rumbling mechanical voice. "HEY. YOU. LOOK OVER HERE."

It continued rolling toward Tenya, who narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, into attack range. Silver Chariot rushed forward, and its sword disappeared along with its arm as it attacked with furious speed. Dozens of scratches appeared all over Sheer Heart Attack's blue and gold shell, but Tenya seemed to realize one crucial factor after the first fifty-odd blows; Silver Chariot's blade was bouncing off Sheer Heart Attack's armoured shell, without inflicting any real damage beyond superficial scratches.

"LOOK OVER HERE." Sheer Heart Attack demanded. "YOU. LOOK OVER HERE."

The tank sped up as it got closer to Tenya, who began to hurriedly backpedal as Natsuki's scowl shifted to a dark grin. She pointed at Tenya, who was withdrawing alongside his Silver Chariot, and snapped her fingers.

"Fuck them up!" she shouted, as Sheer Heart Attack suddenly jumped through the air, as if propelled from a cannon.

"SILVER CHARIOT!" Tenya shouted, ducking away from the incoming bomb as his Stand moved to intercept.

Sheer Heart Attack detonated with a fearsome blasting sound, a dirty orange fireball filling the air around Tenya. Natsuki clenched a fist, punching the air with a victorious cry. The smoke cleared slowly, but Natsuki's hand fell as she stared into the haze. There was something there, a silhouette…

The smoke cleared, and Natsuki swore aloud as it revealed Tenya, standing tall and proud, his Silver Chariot standing before him with its blade crossed over its chest. Tenya was adjusting his glasses again, pushing them back into place with two fingers. He stared Natsuki down, the two locking eyes and glaring. Izuku swallowed, before stepping away quietly to duck behind Natsuki again.

"My Silver Chariot too carries the boon of invulnerability!" Tenya declared, pointing at Natsuki. "Now, stay where you are and I shall finish this quickly!"

"LOOK OVER HERE."

He took a step forward, only to freeze when a familiar voice rang out from the last wisps of smoke, a quiet grinding sound drawing his attention. He twisted in place, eyes going wide, as Sheer Heart Attack ground forward, tracks still rolling. Its armour was dented and scratched, one of the eyes of its skull-face smashed shut, but it was still moving.

"You didn't really think it was only good for one blast, did you?" Natsuki asked, spitting on the ground. "My Sheer Heart Attack doesn't just give up. It'll keep coming, until I deactivate it. You can't break it, can't disable it, you can't even slow it down. It's an unstoppable force of destruction…" Her right hand slowly released from it's clenched shape, and she pointed at Tenya with her index and middle fingers extended. "And it's got its sights set on you."

Tenya swallowed, turning to face Natsuki again for a moment before returning his watchful gaze to Sheer Heart Attack. His right hand was shaking, and Izuku saw blood slowly dripping down his fingers. There was an open wound on the back, a large cut.

"Natsuki…" he said softly. "He's hurt. His Stand can't block all the damage."

"Then that means I can just keep blowing him the fuck up, right?" Natsuki asked, eyes narrowing again. "He'll give up. He has to know he can't win this."

Tenya turned again, and began running toward the two. Sheer Heart Attack accelerated as well to catch up, but when Natsuki dropped her stance into a defensive one, Tenya sidestepped her entirely and grabbed Izuku, pulling him along. Izuku was helpless to resist the taller, stronger boy, who dragged him away to another corner of the lot, Natsuki snarling. Izuku's drink, the iced coffee from before, fell from his hand, splashing a little on his chest.

Izuku knew what Tenya was trying; anybody who faced Sheer Heart Attack would probably come to the same conclusion. He was using Izuku as a human shield, most likely to force Natsuki into calling off Sheer Heart Attack and surrendering. Tenya held Izuku's arm behind his back, his Silver Chariot pressing the glittering point of that sword to his throat.

"Call off your Sheer Heart Attack!" Tenya demanded, proving Izuku's theory correct. "Or your friend will be blown to pieces along with me! Prove that you aren't a villain like your father, and I will release him!"

Izuku could see Natsuki's mind racing, her eyes flicking from Tenya to Izuku and back again. She kept her dropped stance, glaring at Tenya, before Sheer Heart Attack rolled past her leg and continued toward Izuku and Tenya. Inexplicably, she raised a single finger as a breeze gently stirred up. Izuku swallowed.

"Naachan!" he called, before Natsuki pointed at him.

"Do you trust me, Izuku?" she asked, voice low and more severe than Izuku had ever heard it before.

Izuku swallowed again.

"Yes!" he said, though the sight of Sheer Heart Attack's fast approach was making him shudder in fear. "I-I trust you, Naachan!"

Natsuki nodded, before taking a step forward. Her right foot reared back as she led with her left, before she suddenly kicked forward, punting Izuku's iced coffee across the yard. The lid came flying off, splashing the milk and coffee all over Izuku's front, ice cubes bouncing off his chest. He gasped from the sudden chill, before he realized that Sheer Heart Attack was still coming.

"Fine then!" Tenya shouted, kicking Izuku forward toward the bomb. "Make your choice, Natsuki Kira! Your friend, or your life?"

Izuku saw it was too late. He would land right in front of Sheer Heart Attack, and be blown to smithereens. He covered his face as he hit the ground, silently praying for forgiveness from his mother, Natsuki and everybody else whose heart he was about to destroy with his death. He heard Sheer Heart Attack roll closer, its treads touching his shoulder, and he whimpered.

It rolled right over him, toward Tenya, who audibly gasped behind him.

"LOOK OVER HERE." Sheer Heart Attack demanded, as it rolled off Izuku's shoe and continued toward Tenya. "HEY YOU. LOOK OVER HERE."

"I don't have to choose!" Natsuki declared. "You were right with your last guess; Sheer Heart Attack tracks heat! And with that cold drink soaking him and the breeze, Izuku's body temperature has dropped! Not to mention you've been running and fighting for the last couple of minutes, while he's been standing still behind me!"

Tenya yelled some defiant declaration, Izuku rolling over just in time to see Sheer Heart Attack launch itself through the air at him again. Silver Chariot dashed forward to protect its master, crossing its sword in a guard stance again. Izuku covered his eyes as another detonation filled the air with smoke and noise, and in the blast he heard Tenya cry out in pain.

Izuku scrambled toward Natsuki, clambering to his feet and nearly tripping over them as he rushed toward her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a half-hug, her arm over his shoulder. She was smiling, a small grin, but it was still there.

"Thanks for trusting me." she said.

"Thanks for not blowing me up." Izuku replied, smiling back.

Natsuki kissed him on the cheek, laughing at his blush, and then looked to the smokescreen Sheer Heart Attack's explosion had made.

The smoke slowly drifted away, and in it they saw Tenya's silhouette, still standing. As the banks of dirty black and grey cleared, however, they saw that the boy was swaying back and forth, obviously rocked by the second explosion in such a short amount of time. His glasses were cracked, his arms crossed over his face were cut and torn by debris, and his face was etched in a pained grimace. He was breathing heavily, the sleeves of his uniform jacket and dress shirt both ragged.

His Silver Chariot was slightly battered, but it looked significantly better than its master. However, it disappeared from sight, and Tenya crumpled, falling onto his back with a dull thud. Natsuki dispelled Sheer Heart Attack, the faint glow around her right hand disappearing, and took a step toward Tenya. Izuku followed behind her, shivering a little in the breeze and his soaking wet shirt.

Tenya was still conscious, though his eyes were blinking slowly, and he reacted to their presence with a quiet groan. He glowed ever so slightly, but his Stand failed to materialize, and it faded as quickly as it had come.

"Natsuki Kira…" he said, voice weary. "Finish it, then… end the Iida line... "

"Nah." Natsuki shook her head. "Not really in the mood for murder. Even if you did talk shit about my dad."

Tenya looked surprised, eyes wide behind his glasses. He looked at Izuku for a moment, who just smiled nervously at him. He coughed twice, before slowly sitting up.

"It is my duty… my family's legacy…" he began. "To hunt those… who would use their… their Stands for… for evil…"

"You tried to cut me in half because of who my dad is." Natsuki replied. "That's not really a nice thing to do either, is it?"

"Your father…" Tenya blinked. "Yoshikage Kira… he is on the… on the move again."

Natsuki's eyes went wide, and Izuku watched as expressions of fear, terror, hope, joy and disbelief all flitted across her face in a matter of only a few seconds. She looked at her right hand for a moment, before returning her gaze to Tenya.

"He emerged from hiding… killed a man… just two days ago…" Tenya declared. "I… was informed of your… existence by… an information broker. He said you… you had a history of violence. I needed to… reach you, before your father… could."

Natsuki spat on the ground, before glaring down at Tenya again. Izuku recognized that mask of general disdain; she wore it constantly at school, when people mentioned her father to her or, more importantly, used him as an insult. Natsuki Kira, many proclaimed, was the daughter of a criminal. None knew his crime, however; some said he was a murderer, others named him a rapist, or a thief, or a terrorist. All that was known was that Natsuki's father was rarely around, and she had not seen or even heard from him once in the last five years.

But now… he was coming back. Izuku swallowed. That could mean trouble.

"You're a shitheel." Natsuki said, before squatting down and putting a hand on the Tenya's shoulder. "But I really don't want to have to kill you or anything. Be a pain in the ass if anybody found out. So how's about you leave me the fuck alone, and I do the same for you?"

Tenya stared up at her, seemingly shocked, before nodding slowly. Izuku could easily tell that the boy had no idea what to say to that particular idea. Natsuki laughed, a single bark of mirth, before standing up and turning around to walk away. Izuku glanced down at Tenya one more time, smiling softly, before offering the larger boy a hand up.

"You can come with me, I have a first aid kit at home." he said. "I'll patch you up a little… I mean, unless you want to go to a doctor's office or something. Miss Chuzomi's clinic is on the other side of town, and my house is just a couple blocks from here."

"I…" Tenya considered his offer, before taking Izuku's hand and accepting his aid in standing. "I will come with you. I suppose I should be grateful for your friend's mercy."

"Oh, don't worry about Natsuki; she would never actually kill you." Izuku reassured, pulling the boy's arm over his shoulders, helping him walk. "She seems really scary, but she's actually super nice once you get to know her."

"I heard that, Izuku!" Natsuki called, flipping him off over her shoulder. "You get four-eyes patched up and then call me, alright? I wanna go somewhere nice for lunch!"

"Are you two…?" Tenya left the question vague, and Izuku flushed a little.

"Erm… kinda?" he said, shrugging. "I mean, she's never called it dating, but… I'm her only real friend, and she's kissed me before. Lots, actually. She's really… stubborn. I guess that's what you could call it."

Tenya grunted, perhaps in sympathy, and Izuku just nodded before the two began their slow trek to Izuku's home.

**Stand Name: Sheer Heart Attack**

**Stand User: Natsuki Kira**

"Mr. Midoriya, I understand you were the first to interact with Eri?"

Izuku nodded once, still a touch nervous about being directly questioned by a police officer. Admittedly, Detective Naomasa seemed quite polite, cordial even, giving Izuku a gentle smile and shaking his hand before sitting down across from him in the Midoriya family living room. Perhaps it was less the Detective and more that Eri had glued herself to Izuku's side when he came home, wrapping her arms around his waist and refusing to let go, eyeing everyone else who approached with a concerned glance when they so much as looked at her.

Tenya had attempted to dismiss himself and head up to the bathroom upstairs where Izuku's offered first aid kit was stowed, explaining to Detective Naomasa and Izuku's mother he had met with an unfortunate accident on his bike and was simply seeking to patch himself up and perhaps avail himself of a glass of water, if Ms. (or perhaps Mrs.?) Midoriya would be so kind? Izuku's mother had been delighted to help such a polite young man, offering him a cup of tea and something to eat.

With Tenya being pampered by the Midoriya matron in the kitchen, that left Izuku alone with Detective Naomasa, who was asking all sorts of questions about Izuku's meeting with Eri.

"Yes." Izuku nodded, looking down at Eri curled up on the couch beside him. "I… um, woke up and she was… there. In my bed."

The Detective cocked his head to the side curiously, and Izuku noted a strange glow around his eyes. Izuku blinked again, squinting a little, and noted that the Detective was glowing all over, the faintest hint of a Stand aura. Izuku blinked, but hid his curiosity behind a nod.

"Am I correct to presume she was not in your bed when you went to sleep last night?" Naomasa asked.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded. "And she never actually told me how she got there."

Eri made a quiet 'hmph' sound, snuggling closer to Izuku's side. Detective Naomasa looked down at her, a kind fatherly demeanor about him in the way he smiled.

"How did you end up in Izuku's bed, Eri?" he asked the girl.

"I went to bed in Izu-kun's bed!" she declared, nodding once as if that was all that needed to be said. "And when I woke up, Izu-kun said he didn't know who I was! And then I was super sad but I think I'm better now!"

She smiled right back at Naomasa, before looking up at 'her Izu-kun' and snuggling closer to him again, burying her head in his arm. Izuku silently noted that were Natsuki to see this, there would likely be blood shed. He resolved to not let her see or know of this.

"I see…" Naomasa jotted something down on his notepad, a small spiral-bound thing. "And you are sure you've never seen her before, Izuku?"

Izuku nodded.

"I've never seen Eri-chan anywhere before in my life." he repeated, feeling a pang of guilt when he heard Eri sniffle. "I don't think I've even seen anyone who looks like Eri-chan before."

Naomasa wrote that down too, before looking up at Izuku and sighing. The Detective reached into his pocket, retrieving, and opened it with a passcode before placing it down in front of him on the coffee table. It was displaying a simple message; 'NO MATCH', beside a picture of Eri's face.

"We ran a facial-recognition scan on Eri." Naomasa explained. "As you can see… no matches came up. We searched for her name, but she doesn't seem to have a family name. She also lacks any identification on her person, and she told us you're her only family besides a father she refused to name."

"Because he's a bad guy!" Eri proclaimed, pulling back from Izuku's arm just long enough to say that, before hiding again.

"Yes, she said that before as well." Naomasa said. "Simply put… Eri does not exist in Japan, and, so far, she doesn't exist anywhere else in the world either. We're still reaching out to international sources, but there aren't any missing persons reports that match her appearance or name. It appears as though before she showed up in your bed, she never existed to begin with."

Izuku swallowed, looking down at Eri again. So the mystery girl was also a ghost who had no known family or friends. Besides him, apparently. What did this mean for Eri-chan, he wondered?

"Fortunately, your mother has a question for you." Naomasa continued, nodding. "While I'm sure she plans on asking you herself, she has expressed a desire to… take Eri in, at least until the matter of her identity can be settled properly."

Izuku nodded. That did sound about right for his mother, though he would have liked to be asked before the matter was seemingly already decided. Not that he could begrudge either his mother or Eri; if Eri truly had nowhere to go, then they couldn't just throw her out. The little girl had dozed off while nestled up with Izuku, quietly snoring, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I don't really have any complaints." Izuku said.

Naomasa sighed with relief, picking up his phone again and swapping photos. His expression grew serious again quickly, however, and he looked up at Izuku with a grim look about him.

"There is one more detail that concerns me, and my superiors." he said, before putting his phone back down again. "Take a look at that image, please."

Izuku picked up the phone. The picture was a little fuzzy, but it was clearly a close up of either an arm or a leg. A very small arm or leg, and one absolutely covered in scars. Thin pink lines and thick red gashes, lining the limb from top to bottom. Furthermore, dotted between the lines were tiny circular scars, ones Izuku recognized as syringe tracks. Izuku covered his mouth, a wave of nausea overcoming him, but he bit back the urge to gag as he put the phone down. Naomasa picked it back up, nodding.

"Those are images taken of Eri's left arm." the Detective said. "Her right arm is almost identically damaged, as are both her legs. Our forensics expert said it looked like knife scars, and as you can see, lots of them. However, she also noted that she has syringe marks, dozens on each arm. We aren't sure whether they were being used to inject something, or withdraw blood. The latter could explain her paleness."

Izuku looked down at Eri, blinking slowly. He felt a flush of anger and disgust wash over him, not for her but for whoever had done that to her. Somebody had drugged and scarred a little girl, seemingly for no reason. He reached over and gently ran a few fingers through her hair, and she made a soft cooing sound in her sleep as she snuggled even closer to him.

"We'll take care of her." Izuku said, not sure he could say anything else.

"Then I'll have your mother sign the appropriate paperwork." Detective Naomasa replied, standing up. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Izuku looked back up at the Detective, noting that the faint glow had disappeared. What had the Detective's stand been doing, he wondered? Something to do with the interrogation? He wasn't sure, but he was undeniably curious. Then Eri shifted against him, and he looked back down at her. She was still sleeping.

"I'll leave you two be." Naomasa concluded, bowing slightly before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Izuku grabbed his phone, opening up the messenger app Natsuki had forced him to install and looking down at Eri for a moment before typing. He had a lot to explain, and he wasn't sure how Natsuki was going to handle the news.

**Stand Name: ?**

**Stand User: Detective Naomasa**

**I apologize in part for the long wait; I was going to pound a chapter of this out, and I had it sitting half finished for over a week, but I just couldn't seem to find the time to actually finish it until I sat down and pounded it all out over the course of a couple hours. So… here you go!**

**I hope I'm doing both MHA and Jojo's justice with this story; it's a little hard trying to blend the two, more than I expected. I suspect it's the fact that for all the inherent weirdness in your average Jojo's story, they usually cover really heavy subject matter involving human nature and the philosophies of its characters. MHA, meanwhile, is a touch simpler and far more black and white. I mean, it's true Dio is in no way a good guy, but his background gives him a lot more depth than, say, One For All. This is in no way meant as a dig against MHA; it's good stuff, but it's still meant for a younger audience. Jojo's, on the other hand, is very much an adult series, especially nowadays. **

**That long tangent of self-doubt and media analysis aside, I hope even more than the above that I'm entertaining you guys as much as I'm entertaining myself dreaming up the future of this story. I've got plenty of tales to tell, involving characters from both series. Yes, everybody's favourite dolphin-banging thot destroyer will show up, as will David Bowie and his magic hands. Disregard the canon of both series, however; this has little to do with either. This is, once again, an original story blending both Jojo's and MHA elements with my own plot. **

**So, once again, hope you all enjoyed, and I look forward to your feedback this time around! Have a nice day (or night) and I'll see you in the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

Quirky, Noisy, Bizarre Town

**Chapter Three: The Coming of Two Fathers!**

Pocoloco was having a generally wonderful day. He had spent the last two weeks aboard a very comfortable private boat on his way to Japan, with a day's stop in Hawaii that gave him a chance to catch a delightful beach nap, before boarding the boat again and continuing the journey alongside his two companions. He spared a moment of thought for them, the old man and the grumpy one he had elected to name 'The Kid' before returning his attention to the oncoming Japanese shoreline.

The sun was out, the seagulls were circling, and the ocean breeze was as refreshing as ever. Hailing from Georgia, Pocoloco had never had much of a chance to experience the ocean beyond the occasional family trip sponsored by his grandfather. He was as excited as ever to be at sea, but he would also easily admit that he was, in part, looking forward to getting his feet back on dry land. He had been murderously seasick for the first few days of the journey, before getting his sea-legs under him and enjoying the rest of the trip.

One of his two companions, the other member of the security team and his main coworker, was already on the deck, staring at the shoreline ahead with his elbows propped up on the railing and his hands holding his chin. He looked about ten seconds from dozing off, as he always did, the omnipresent bags under his eyes as enormous as they had ever been. Pocoloco casually sauntered up beside him, leaning against the railing with him. The kid was pretty young; Pocoloco put him at fifteen, perhaps sixteen if he ignored the total lack of facial hair or even any signs of potential facial hair.

"Ya ready to go, buddy?" Pocoloco asked, slapping a hand across the boy's back and laughing. "Ready to hit the shore and ride the road again? I've missed land, I think."

The kid just grunted, giving Pocoloco a noncommittal shrug in reply before yawning. Pocoloco noted his outfit; the same black tank top, the same dense pile of white fabric that seemed to be an extremely long scarf draped over his neck and shoulders, and the same cargo pants and boots. That last one wasn't unusual; Pocoloco only brought two pairs of shoes himself. But the rest of the get-up were the exact same clothes he had worn for the last two weeks. Either he never changed clothes, or he had brought a dozen copies of the same outfit.

Pocoloco wouldn't judge if it was the latter; he was wearing his favourite yellow vest and blue jeans, though both were one of several pairs of each he owned. He looked back at the land, taking another deep breath of the sea air and sighing with pleasure.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" he noted, to which the kid replied with another grunt. "Not that I blame ya. Sometimes I can't figure out for the life of me what I'm supposed to say in whatever situation I'm in. This one time, I was hanging out with this girl, and she looks at me suddenly and-"

"Asks you if you're from the big city." the kid interjected, nodding. "You told me that one. You said you were from Georgia, and she seemed disappointed. You two never got together for a second date."

The kid was looking up at him, the fatigue in his face making Pocoloco feel tired by mere osmosis, before he gave the kid a thumbs-up and a patented Pocoloco grin. The kid just nodded again, before looking back to the shore line.

"You're from Japan, aintcha?" Pocoloco asked, following his gaze. "So this is like coming home, yeah?"

"I suppose." the kid said, after a moment. "It's been… a long time. It's strange."

"I'd feel pretty weird too, if I'd spent all my life in New York or something and then my boss looks at me and says 'hey, we're sending you to Italy, have fun' and then throws a suitcase at me or something." Pocoloco agreed. "But hey, it ain't all bad! At least we got each other, and the old man! You can rely on me!"

The kid grunted again, apparently done talking. Pocoloco grinned, before turning back to the bulkhead door and opening it, returning to the interior of the boat. He headed down the main corridor, remembering the bridge was to his right and the quarters to his left. He was still working on 'port and starboard' as a concept, but it wasn't all that hard if you knew which way the bow or aft was. Quarters were near the aft. He knew that.

And that meant the old man was near the aft too. He didn't really leave his quarters, or bunk or whatever, unless they were grounded. Apparently being eighty-ish made moving around on a boat covered in ladders and stairs hard on the body. Pocoloco empathized; he was twenty-two and he was getting sick of climbing up and down all the time. It wore on his knees, he figured.

He approached the appropriate door and rapped on it with his knuckles three times, then paused for a moment before giving it two more knocks. The old man had requested they signal their identities with that small touch of security. Neither Pocoloco nor the kid had complained; they were professionals. At least, Pocoloco was a professional of sorts. An amateur professional, perhaps. A journeyman. He wasn't even sure what the kid was. Their shared employer, the Speedwagon Foundation, had never exactly specified beyond 'fellow agent'.

"Yo, Mr. Joestar, we're gonna be docking soon!" he called, before the door slid open and the selfsame Mr. Joestar was looking out at him.

Joseph Joestar was old, but that didn't necessarily make him weak. He had a cane at his side, but so far he had preferred to use it as a proxy weapon of the melee variety, or a prod to inflict sudden percussive punishment on Pocoloco or the kid if they misbehaved. Pocoloco couldn't begrudge the old man that habit either; it hurt to get smacked with a cane, but it was usually his or the kid's fault to begin with. Joseph's body was that of a man who had been very strong, but whose body had shrunk slightly with age. He was still capable of self-locomotion, even feats of impressive physicality, aided by his remarkably versatile Stand, but beyond that he was still an old man. He wasn't going to be winning any marathons anytime soon.

"Ah, yes…" Joseph nodded at Pocoloco, leaning on his cane slightly. "I suppose it would be about time. You have transportation ready once we dock?"

The old man was wearing a plain beige button up shirt and khaki pants, both of which were just tight enough to show that, in spite of his age, he was still in surprising physical shape. Pocoloco grinned, before hiking a thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the kid.

"Had the kid call ahead and get a car," he said. "Don't you worry, Mr. Joestar. We'll be riding in style!"

Joseph simply nodded, before stepping past Pocoloco and walking down the corridor, only sparingly using his cane to steady himself if the ship rocked unexpectedly. Pocoloco watched him go, closing the door.

"The old guy looks pretty worried, doesn't he, Pocoloco?" a familiar mechanical voice said, from right beside Pocoloco's right ear. "But he can do it, don't you worry one bit about it. Your luck, his skill, and the kids brains… nobody can beat you three."

Pocoloco grinned as Hey Ya, his Stand, leaned over his shoulder, its robotic head twisting to look at him. It was a raggedy-looking machine, all hard angles and nuts and bolts. It looked like it was just a moment from collapsing into scrap metal, but Pocoloco had never once seen so much as a single component slip free. It was slapdash and rugged, but so was everything Pocoloco did. The two were perfect together.

"Yeah." The old man exited the ship's interior, heading out onto the deck, and Pocoloco snapped his fingers when he remembered it was technically his job to keep an eye on him at all times. He and the kid were here. He took off running, confident that Hey Ya would be able to hold on easily. It had never fallen off before.

The kid was still staring at Japan, though it took Pocoloco a moment to realize his eyes were closed and he was snoring. Huh. So he really could fall asleep standing up. Pocoloco had thought that was just a joke to break the ice when they had first met, but here was evidence to the contrary.

Pocoloco took a long look at the approaching Japanese coastline. They had a specific destination in mind; a small town called Yuuei, which was, according to Mr. Joestar and several other sources, a rather quiet abode. Pocoloco was fine with that; after the last year or so running around the hectic mess of New York City for the Speedwagon Foundation, he could certainly go for some of that small-town charm he had grown up with.

Another twenty minutes of sailing, and the ship was docking in Yuuei Harbour. Their sleek cutter looked a little out of place when placed alongside vast cargo ships and civilian ferries, but none of the dockworkers seemed to care all that much. That was fine by Pocoloco and the kid both. They weren't expecting hostility, but the less attention they drew to themselves and Mr. Joestar the better. Not that such a thing would be easy, given that Pocoloco with his dark skin was about as hard to miss in the average Japanese crowd as an apple in a bowl of kiwis.

The kid hadn't said those words exactly, but Pocoloco was pretty sure they were implied. That was fine by him; the kid had bright purple hair. That made them equally conspicuous in Pocoloco's books. When he had told the kid as much, the kid had just shrugged before looking back at one of his multitudinous books he had brought along for the trip.

Their car was waiting in the parking lot near the harbour, right where the kid had arranged for it to be. It was a nice machine, a cherry red convertible with the sort of chassis that made Pocoloco's inner car-fanatic drool. Pocoloco had hopped right in the driver's seat; he had attained a Japanese license on behalf of the Speedwagon foundation before this assignment, unlike Mr. Joestar, and the kid was too young to legally drive with this many passengers.

"So, where are we headed first?" he asked, looking to the kid, who had taken the passenger's seat. "Hotel?"

"Yes." The kid nodded, before glancing over his shoulder at Mr. Joestar. "We're going to need to come back and get our luggage from the boat."

"Don't worry about that; the crew arranged to have it delivered." Pocoloco said, shaking his head. "We can just chill for a while and then go out looking for Mr. Joestar's kid."

"Son." Joseph interjected from the backseat. "My son. His last name is Higashikata. I believe his first name is Josuke. And we have other business to attend to as well, Pocoloco. Remember that."

"Gotcha, boss!" Pocoloco grinned, before revving the engine. "Gimme an address, kid!"

It took a few minutes for Pocoloco to remember that he couldn't read Kanji (and thereby street signs) but they managed to reach the Yuuei Tower Hotel without all that much trouble besides a couple close calls with much slower locals who underestimated Pocoloco's love of the open road. The kid had spent most of the trip with his eyes closed and knuckles white, hand holding on tight to his seatbelt and armrest, but Mr. Joestar had cheered every time Pocoloco had taken a corner without slowing. Pocoloco figured the old man and him were gonna get along just fine. And when they came to a stop in the parking lot of the hotel and the kid's first objective had been finding a bathroom to throw up in, Pocoloco said nothing.

Not everybody could handle the sort of driving that won the twenty-second Steel Ball Run, after all.

**Stand Name: Hey Ya!**

**Stand User: Pocoloco **

Natsuki Kira's day was going…

Well, she couldn't actually say. On the one hand she and Izuku's Saturday morning coffee date (it was a date, dammit, no matter how much Izuku chattered about how they were 'just friends'!) had been all but ruined by that Tenya asshole. On the other hand, she had gotten to kick that same Tenya asshole's ass in a proper Stand battle, the sort Mr. Kujo had told them the occasional story about back when he had hung around Yuuei.

Then there was the mystery of the girl who had suddenly materialized in Izuku's bed that morning. Natsuki still didn't have an answer for that particular riddle, beyond the basic idea that it was almost definitely something to do with Stands. And after all that there was the most exciting, terrifying and incredible revelation of all; her father was back in action, and almost definitely looking for her.

Natsuki's past relationship with her father had been interesting. She had known from birth that Yoshikage Kira was considered a touch strange, regardless of how hard he tried to appear normal. She had grown up amidst whispers of her father's past, rumours of misdeeds he had or had not performed, murmured tales of a cold-blooded killer. Her father had been cold, at least to those not of his family. His eyes were steely hard, his expression unflinching. She had, at age four, witnessed him coolly dispatch no less than four assailants, each of whom claimed to have been wronged by him in his mysterious past.

None had died, though all had suffered severe bodily harm from her father's Stand and the terrifying power it wielded. Killer Queen, he had called it, similar in function to her Sheer Heart Attack but far more versatile. She had been afraid of the pink creature, with a head like a cat's and a body like a boxer's. But her father had displayed many times that for as much as he was willing to hurt his enemies, he had no interest in harming his family, especially not Natsuki.

Natsuki stopped in front of her home, noting the presence of a parked motorcycle on the side street outside. It was unfamiliar to her; her mother had no friends that she knew of who rode a motorcycle, besides Mr. Kishibe, and he rarely made social calls unless her mother forced him. It was the wrong colour as well, a deep purple instead of Mr. Kishibe's green, and a much bulkier American design than Mr. Kishibe's sleek, angular machine.

She approached the front door, touching a hand to the doorknob before pausing. She could hear raised voices, two people shouting, each of them different. Her mother, a voice she knew well, and a man she did not. The mad did not sound Japanese, however. She turned the knob and slipped inside, listening closely. The voices were coming from the living room, down the hall, and she silently crept that way.

"It's none of your business!" her mother was shouting, and she heard the distinct slam of a hand on their oft-abused coffee table. "My husband has a life of his own, dammit!"

"Your husband is still a wanted man, Mitsuki!" the man's voice replied. "He's still got a price on his head! The kind of price that draws the attention of dangerous men! If he's back, it's not just putting himself in danger; it endangers all of you!"

"Fuck you, Zeppeli!" Something crashed into the wall, and Natsuki heard the man swear in some foreign language she couldn't quite make out. European, she figured.

"Goddammit woman, would you put your anger aside and just listen?" the man asked, before another crashing sound saw him swear again. "Put those down!"

"Get out of my house!" Mitsuki shouted, before there was another crash and a man was rounding the corner into the hallway.

Natsuki froze when he saw her, and he did the same for a moment. He was a tall man, wearing a sleeveless purple vest and a wide-brimmed hat, atop which was perched a pair of slitted goggles. From underneath that hat fell long sandy-blonde hair, strangely similar to her own, if a little lighter in colour. Over the vest he wore a strange latticework of belts in a squared-grid pattern, each intersection marked by a green button. It was a strange outfit, but what really drew her eyes were the two weapon holsters hanging from his belt. More importantly, the contents. Made of leather, they resembled at first glance holsters for pistols. However, she realized that at his hips this man hung two strange balls of metal, each a light green in colouration and marked by a simple pattern of interlocking rectangles.

The man grinned suddenly, revealing that all his teeth were made of gold, with words written in the latin alphabet on most of them. She didn't get a chance to read what it was they said, however, when the man suddenly ducked again, edging past her with all the speed available to him. Her mother froze in the doorway between the corridor and the living room, a teacup held aloft in her right hand and the fire in her eyes suddenly tempered by the sight of her daughter standing confused, watching the man duck through the door and slam it shut behind him.

The two Kira women stood for a moment in silence, before Natsuki looked at her mother and blinked twice.

"Old friend?" she guessed, right before she heard a motorcycle rev outside. "Or… one of dad's?"

"Just an asshole who doesn't know when to give up." her mother replied, lowering the teacup again. "Gyro Zeppeli. I met him in Italy a long, long time ago. Then it turned out he knew your father for a while. Strange how things turn out…"

Natsuki blinked as she stared at her mother. Mitsuki Kira didn't act like this. Never. She was quick to anger and quick to tears and was rarely, if ever, given to reminiscing on her past. She usually just flipped it the bird and moved on, as she had done when Natsuki's father had left.

That thought made Natsuki blink again.

"Mom, dad's coming back into town." she said suddenly, before she could think about how to phrase it properly. "Some guy jumped Izuku and I and told us that was the reason. Apparently he's not hiding any more."

Mitsuki just nodded.

"I know." she said, before her placid acceptance shifted to anger. "Wait, somebody jumped you?"

"It's alright, I kicked his ass." Natsuki hurriedly added, shaking her head. "He had a Stand too, but he wasn't all that bright. I kicked his ass easy, once I came up with a plan."

"Did you kill him?" Natsuki winced at the question, hating her mother a little for instantly assuming use of her stand always meant death for any others involved.

"No!" Natsuki shook her head again. "I kicked his ass, mom, fuck! If I wanted to kill him I could have, but I just knocked him around a little. Izuku dragged him back to his place to patch him up."

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes for a moment, before nodding. Natsuki breathed a sigh of relief, before looking back over her shoulder at the door where the man had fled. Gyro Zeppeli. She had never heard that name before, but she wasn't surprised. Her mother wasn't one to dwell on the past often, but Natsuki knew she had known some interesting figures before. Despite lacking a Stand, she had been drawn to users constantly, including Natsuki's father.

"Yoshikage's coming back…" Mitsuki muttered, before glancing over her shoulder and wincing, probably at the mess she had made. "Crap! Natsuki, help me clean this up! You know how your father gets when the house is messy!"

Natsuki sighed, and followed her mother into the living room, but her thoughts were hardly about sweeping up ceramic shards. Her father was coming back home. After five years, he was coming back. Natsuki wasn't sure whether she should be terrified, excited, or both. She loved her father, but… he had left. Without so much as a word to her. He had apparently given an excuse to her mother, but Mitsuki had never quite felt like sharing that excuse with Natsuki.

But now he was coming home again. Natsuki swallowed, hard.

Hopefully he wasn't bringing any bad news along with him.

**Stand Name: ?**

**Stand User: The Kid (Real Name Unknown)**

Unbeknownst to its inhabitants, the town of Yuuei was being watched. The inhabitants were not to blame for this lack of knowledge, as the one watching them wasn't exactly the type one would suspect of potential misdeeds. A lone car parked on the Yuuei Overlook, a cliff renowned for its gorgeous view of the town below, was occupied by a lone young man whose intentions with the town were less than wholesome.

The young man was tall and thin, perhaps lacking in bulk but making up for it in attitude. His eyes were perpetually narrowed and his lips constantly twisted in a disdainful sneer, both directed wholly at the town below him. The young man scoffed at the sight of the quaint little place, at its cozy, sleepy atmosphere and it its placid, peaceful inhabitants. He had little time for those things, he thought, as he adjusted the headband holding his spiked black hair out of his eyes. The car the young man sat in, meanwhile, was a well-worn old thing, a model of car multiple decades out of date, with faded blue paint.

He glanced in his rear view mirror for the third time in the last two minutes, ensuring the car behind him had not yet moved. It hadn't, the plain white station wagon instead remaining still. The young man sighed, perhaps in boredom, before leaning back in his seat and relaxing. He was tailing the station wagon, not that it was doing anything worth watching at the moment. Its lone occupant seemed more than happy to wait for a time, doing nothing. He wasn't even parked to face the overlook, instead staring at the mountain face behind them.

Several long, boring minutes passed, neither the young man or the station wagon's drive doing anything. Then, without any forewarning, the station wagon came to life with a tame rumble of its engine, its lights all flaring for a moment before it began to back up. The young man smirked, opening his door and stepping out into the parking lot. A yellow glow surrounded him, and he waved a hand. Behind him, a strange figure materialized; a writhing shape, covered in many layers of iron chains. It bucked and twisted in the air as one of its chains came flying through, digging into the rear of the car.

As the station wagon tried to pull away, it found itself unable to move, as if stuck to something. The driver panicked for a moment before looking into his rearview mirror. He saw a young man in a blue jacket and pants walking toward him, spiked black hair sticking up high and a thick headband tied around his forehead. The driver's eyes narrowed, and he pulled the door open and stepped out himself.

The young man watched as the driver approached, pointing a finger at him. He supposed the driver thought him to be some sort of gang member, or perhaps a high-school hoodlum of some kind. He grinned; that would make this easier. The man was suddenly pulled to a stop, his hands flying up to his neck. There was a moment of silence, as he choked on something, his neck deforming. Behind the young man, the chained figure writhed and bucked a touch more violently as one of its extending chains wrapped around the man's throat, before attaching itself to the ground behind him.

The former driver choked and gasped for air, as the chain around his neck tightened more and more. He was pulled down to the ground, first to his knees then surrendering to fall onto his back. A desperate gurgle helplessly sounded from his constricted throat, and the young man laughed as his eyes began to bulge.

"Sorry, gramps…" he said, for the driver was an elderly man, likely in his seventies or so. "But I kinda need your car. Mine's a little busted, and I figured you'd be nice enough to lend me that one you've got."

The old man couldn't even protest as the young man stepped over his helplessly pinned form, stepping into the idling station wagon and slamming it shut. At that moment, the chain holding the man to the ground jerked one more time, a hideous snapping sound heralding the old man's death. The young man grinned, before the chained form now behind him in the back seat faded, as did all the chains it had placed.

The young man chuckled as he drove away, leaving the old man alone in the parking lot with a snapped neck. The car would later be found in an empty lot on the outskirts of Yuuei, the engine demolished by unknown means. Investigators would report that it was almost as though the engine had been crushed by a tightening harness of some unknown construction, though this theory would be disregarded by most of the police.

Detective Naomasa, meanwhile, would have his own doubts.

**Stand Name: ?**

**Stand User: Detective Naomasa**

**Author's Note: **

**Well, this was fun. I'm a sucker for multiple POVs, but fear not; Izuku is the main character of this story. Everybody else is here to serve that particular narrative in one way or another and I promise I'm going somewhere with all this.**

**Also, some of the more Jojo's inclined among the audience may note that the Stand ability of the young man in that last section isn't one they recognize. That's because it probably shouldn't be, since I made it up. It's based on a Quirk, as most of the 'original' Stands in this story will be, but with altered rules to make for more interesting battles. Anybody who cares to guess the identity of the mystery man is of course welcome to. **

**Hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you later with the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Quirky, Noisy, Bizarre Town

**Chapter Four: The Crusaders Arrive!**

"Izu-kun?"

Izuku rolled over in his bed, a soft groan escaping his lips as he covered his eyes with his forearm. The sun was streaming in through his window, and it was blinding. After his roll, however, he felt something warm pressing against his side, something that moved slightly as a series of giggles filled the room. His eyes opened in spite of his desire for sleep, and he turned his head to see Eri standing at his bedside, chin on the mattress and face less than an inch from his side.

She giggled again, looking at him, and he yawned aloud as he sat up. A quick glance at his alarm clock confirmed his suspicions; as sunny as it was, it was still only six-forty-five. He usually wouldn't awaken for at least another fifteen, usually longer. He pressed a hand to his forehead, slowly sliding it down his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. Eri giggled again, and he grunted.

"Good morning, Eri-chan." he said, smiling in spite of his weariness. "What's going on?"

"Izu-kun was sleeping late, so I woke you up!" she declared, smiling with pride. "The clock said six and one and five, but you were still sleeping. And then it said six and three and zero, but you were still sleeping, so I waited until it said six and four and five and woke you up!"

"Eri-chan, I don't usually wake up until seven…" Izuku replied, shaking his head. "Why would I get up at… six-fifteen?"

Eri's head tilted to one side, like a curious puppy, and then she giggled again.

"Izu-kun doesn't like sleeping late!" she declared. "It makes you feel lazy! You said so, remember?"

Izuku didn't remember that, as a matter of fact; it had been two days since he had woken up to find Eri asleep in his bed with him. He had found himself adjusting with surprising speed, though he would be the first to admit that suddenly being a big brother to a six year old girl (they had, at last, confirmed her age while setting up her official adoption paperwork) when he hadn't helped raise so much as a cat before in his fifteen years of life.

"Eri-chan, are you excited for school?" he asked, slipping out from under his covers and yawning again as he stood up beside his bed, stretching his back a little.

"Eri-chan has never been to school before, but I think it might be fun!" Eri replied, nodding rapidly. "Is Izu-kun excited?"

"Yuuei High is never boring, so I guess so…" Izuku nodded. "I'm walking you to school, remember, so be ready at seven-forty-five, okay? I'll be down for breakfast in ten minutes."

Eri smiled and nodded, darting out of the room. Izuku watched her go, noting that she looked very cute in a white shirt and black skirt, before turning his attention to his dresser. His school uniform was freshly washed and ironed courtesy, and he smiled before picking it up and slipping into the bathroom across the hall.

Ten minutes later, just about on the dot, and he was sitting down at the dining room table, Eri already digging in to a bowl of omurice and smiling a smile with the wattage of a searchlight. Izuku smiled right back, before thanking his mother for the food and digging in himself. The two were done in minutes; Inko Midoriya was many things, and even amidst these a great cook was front and centre. Izuku guided Eri to the front door, right before it crashed open and Natsuki came in, hands clasped behind her head.

"Izuku, you ready to go?" she asked, before pausing and glancing down at Eri, nodding. "Hey squirt. You ready for school?"

Natsuki was… less than excited about Eri. It wasn't any fault of the girl herself; it was pure selfishness, and Izuku knew she would admit it in a heartbeat. Natsuki liked having Izuku to herself; the two had few friends outside each other, and most of them were more acquaintances than actual friends. Izuku knew there were some who would label it unhealthy, but he didn't really mind all that much. Natsuki was more than enough friend for him.

"Good morning, Naachan!" Izuku said, before Natsuki grabbed him by the back of his head, fingers curling in his forest green hair, and pulled his face into hers. He heard, in the distance, Eri giggling and clapping her hands, but he wasn't really able to focus on that as Natsuki pressed her lips to his. Hard.

It was forceful. It was passionate. It was almost violent. When Natsuki pulled back several seconds later, Izuku had to take a moment to remember that yes, breathing was in fact something humans were supposed to do regularly. He gasped for breath, blushing a brilliant scarlet shade and wholly unable to look up at Natsuki. When he finally mustered the strength to raise his head, he found her smirking.

She said nothing, and Izuku was pretty sure she didn't need to. Eri was still giggling, and Izuku idly noted that she was pulling on his sleeve. When he looked down, she stared at his face and then started laughing even harder.

"Izu-kun looks like a tomato!" she remarked, and Natsuki started to laugh as well before grabbing him by his tie and pulling him out the door, his book bag in one hand and Eri in the other. The smaller girl followed with a happy little jump, and the three were soon positioned on the sidewalk outside Izuku's front door.

"You ready?" Natsuki asked, and Izuku managed to utter a sound of general affirmation between stints of breathlessness and deep-seated teenage panic. Was this officiating something? Had he just been claimed? Was there lipstick on his face? He checked the last with a finger, which came up bare. Right, Natsuki barely used makeup, besides a touch of eyeliner to make her eyes pop more. Which wasn't even all that necessary as far as he was concerned; those red orbs were beautiful no matter what light shone upon them.

Izuku blinked twice, and then nodded. He was a poet now. His teacher would be so proud… oh, right. Going to school. He was doing that. Yes. School. It was a place where people said things and potentially learned and Natsuki had just kissed him full on the lips and his brain was NOT ready for the day any more.

"Good morning, Kira-san, Midoriya-san!" A familiar voice rang out from behind them, and Izuku turned with Natsuki and Eri to see none other than Tenya Iida approaching them, his school uniform from yesterday to one that matched both theirs. He had a hand raised in greeting, his eyes hidden behind glasses rendered opaque by the morning light hitting them just right.

Natsuki snarled, hand coming up and glowing, but Izuku suddenly burst into action and grabbed her wrist, shaking his head while Eri stared at them both in bewilderment. In his haste to prevent Natsuki attacking Tenya, he missed the faintest hint of a red aura surrounding the young girl. Tenya himself had halted in his tracks, one hand coming up and an aura of purple light surrounding him as his Silver Chariot manifested in the space behind him, its sword held aloft in its hand.

"Naachan, he's not an enemy any more." Izuku said, shaking his head. "He's not trying to hurt us. I helped him yesterday, remember?"

"Indeed he did." Tenya agreed, some five metres away. "Please, Kira-san, let us not kill one another over my mistake. I offer my sincerest apologies for assuming the worst of you… and I beg your forgiveness for my tresspass yesterday."

Natsuki was breathing heavily, right hand curled into a claw-like shape. Her eyes were narrowed, a scowl twisting her lips into an ugly shape. Izuku swallowed back his fear, and touched a finger to them.

"Naachan." he said, and she seemed to come out of her killer's trance. "He's not our enemy any more. I… I think he wants to be our friend."

"Friend?" Natsuki muttered the word, before looking at Tenya and blinking. "Four-Eyes wants to be our friend? What the hell makes him think he deserves that, after he tried to kill us yesterday?"

"I once again apologize for my mistake." Tenya repeated, bowing at the waist. "Please, Kira-san. Do not disregard me so quickly. I fear others like me may come, and you and Midoriya-san may need allies should they prove more dangerous than myself."

Izuku looked at him.

"Others like you?" he asked. "More… more Stand Users?"

Tenya nodded once, and Natsuki finally relaxed her posture, cracking her neck as she straightened, posture much more relaxed. She stared at Tenya for a moment longer, lips pursed, before shaking her head and turning around.

"You can follow along, but I don't want to hear a goddamn word about my dad." she said. "Got it?"

"You have my word, as the last of the Iida line." Tenya agreed, bowing again before falling in and walking beside them. "And, Midoriya-san, might I ask; is this your sister, perhaps?"

"No, Eri-chan is…" Izuku considered that question for a moment while turning. "Yes, she's my sister. Right, Eri-chan?"

Eri, for her part, just nodded fervently for a moment before grabbing Izuku's hand and tugging him forward toward Natsuki. The four made for an interesting sight, walking as they were in order of height; Iida to the furthest left, then Natsuki, then Izuku, ending with Eri on the inner edge of the sidewalk. Fortunately for Izuku, Yuuei High was right next to Yuuei Elementary and Yuuei Secondary, all three of which were arranged in a similar fashion to the small party they had assembled in order of size.

Tenya revealed as they walked that he had been transferred to Yuuei high as part of his cover, and search for 'Stand users given to acts of villainy'. He had apparently transferred himself, with the assistance of a cousin in the Department of Education. He then inquired as to the identities of any other known Stand users in Yuuei. Izuku and Natsuki revealed they only knew of each other (or at least, of Natsuki) and a man named Jotaro Kujo, who had visited town when both were quite young.

Tenya had seemed quite interested when Jotaro's name was brought up, but had said nothing further on the topic, instead revealing that he had learned from 'trustworthy sources' that Yuuei was home to more than a few Stand Users; it was likely that Izuku and Natsuki had simply never met them before.

"There's always that weird vigilante…" Natsuki mused aloud, touching a finger to her chin. "Yeah, there's a likely one. Whenever he catches a criminal they talk about how they feel weird hands where there aren't any, holding them down. That could be his Stand."

Izuku had agreed, and Eri had chimed in with her own idea that maybe the vigilante had help from ghost friends. This had sparked a debate between Tenya and Eri on the topic of whether ghosts were real, which lasted until Izuku was actively having to drag Eri into her new classroom to introduce himself and her to her new teacher. Tenya received a smack on the back of the head courtesy of Natsuki when he tried to continue their debate through the door, and the three had departed to their own school a few minutes later.

**Stand Name: Silver Chariot**

**Stand User: Tenya Iida**

Izuku was bored.

A common problem for a student trapped in the perpetual misery that was the leadup to final exams and the end of the school year, but it was still a miserable situation. Izuku was a good student; he studied regularly, did all his homework with time to spare and always got grades ranging from good to excellent. He was not given to distraction during class, and yet he found that today in particular he could not focus on the teacher and lesson, which was more a review of what they had learned that year.

Instead, as he sat at his desk and let his mind wander to escape the crushing boredom of reviewing that which he already knew, he pondered the recent events of his life. Eri's arrival. Tenya's attack, and new friendliness. Natsuki's… everything. Izuku swallowed again, the memory of that morning's kiss making his face turn pink for a moment. What had brought that on? Had Natsuki been tired of waiting for Izuku to do something, or was it some sort of declaration? Did she want him to do the same thing? Would Natsuki even accept it if he tried?

As his mind wandered, he thought of Eri again. He still knew nothing of her past, only that she had a father she had run from and… and those scars on her body. That explained perhaps why she clung to him so fervently, why she hid in his shadow and at his side. It was strange, but now that he knew what had been done to her, at least partially… it made much more sense. Had he protected her in whatever reality, dream or otherwise, she had emerged from? It was hard to say.

Tenya. Tenya Iida, he and Natsuki's new friend. A strange way to make friends, he had to admit, blowing them up with magic skull tanks, but it apparently worked. His Stand was powerful, but it was only now Izuku considered his words. 'Last of the Iida line'. What did that mean? Had Tenya's family been killed? Was he an orphan? Why did he consider it his duty to fight 'evil' Stand users? What on earth had happened to a boy apparently the same age as Natsuki and himself to turn him into a killer?

From behind him, he heard somebody chuckle. He touched a hand to the back of his head, expecting a spitball lodged in his hair, before looking up and blinking. Behind his teacher, there was a man, standing silently. He had both hands folded behind his back and his legs shoulder-distance apart, like a soldier at parade rest. Izuku squinted a little. The man was standing perfectly still, so much so it seemed unlikely the teacher had even noticed him. Somebody else snickered quietly.

The man was tall and lean, wearing a green outfit consisting of a suit jacket, button shirt and tapered trousers, all in the same dark green colour. He had a head of red hair, almost maroon in shade, with one side of his face covered by the falling strands. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark wraparound sunglasses, lending him an air of mystery. Izuku's teacher still had not noticed him, until he turned around to point out something on the board and froze when he saw the man standing tall over him.

"Good afternoon." the stranger said, nodding. "Please forgive me this trespass, but I have been sent to retrieve one of your students on behalf of his family."

Izuku's teacher gaped for a second longer before closing his mouth and nodding once.

"Ummm…" He turned to his class for a moment, confusion written plain on his face. "Who are you here for?"

"Izuku Midoriya." the man spoke plainly, nodding at Izuku where he sat. "His mother has requested he be excused early. There has been an incident."

The last sentence was spoken quietly, but in the dead silence of the classroom it was practically a shout. Izuku swallowed once, hard, looking around at his classmates. Every eye in the room was turned to him, faces filled with anticipation or intrigue. Izuku silently rose, grabbing his bag from beside his desk, shoulder it and taking a step forward. A foot shot out to trip him, and Izuku missed it in his confusion, but something peculiar happened; as he tripped, something wrapped around his waist and pulled him upright, something else yanking the attempted prankster's foot back. Izuku got a glimpse of white and green, but nothing else.

The stranger nodded to Midoriya, and led him into the hallway. There he found Natsuki and Tenya waiting, the former clearly fuming and the latter cautious. The man nodded at them both, before turning to Izuku and finally addressing him.

"Follow me." he said, before walking down the hall. "Stay quiet, please. It would not do to disrupt your peers' learning."

Izuku, Natsuki and Tenya each obeyed, as the stranger led them down the hall, down the stairs and down the main hall, then out the front door of the school. There stood a tall, imposing man, clad in a white trench coat and black shirt, with a golden heart pin on his left breast that upon closer inspection was actually made of two dolphins connected in the shape of a heart. He had wild black hair sticking out from the torn back of his white cap, itself decorated with another dolphin pin, featuring only one this time, and a stylized sun, both in gold. It's visor shaded his eyes, but Izuku and Natsuki recognized him instantly.

"Isn't that…" Izuku muttered, before Natsuki said it out loud.

"Kujo-san!" she called. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Jotaro Kujo, the man who had taught both Izuku and Natsuki the nature of Stands, and of their history. He was just as powerful and dangerous looking now as Izuku remembered, perhaps even moreso. He was older, more dangerous… and there was something hiding behind him. Or rather… someone, ducked behind his leg. It was a small figure, one Izuku presumed to be a child.

"Kakyoin…" Jotaro nodded to the stranger, who simply stepped away from the three and opened the car door.

Jotaro took a long look at all three of them, eyes narrowed, before nodding once.

"Natsuki Kira." he said. "Izuku Midoriya. Tenya Iida. You three all know who I am, I believe."

"You are Jotaro Kujo." Tenya said, voice low. "The man who killed DIO."

Jotaro nodded once, and Natsuki and Izuku both looked at Tenya, who had the expression of a man who was very much the opposite of happy on his face. He was glaring at Jotaro, hands curled into fists, his Silver Chariot materializing behind him as he did. Jotaro didn't move, just standing with his hands at his sides, meeting Tenya's gaze with a cold stare of his own. Izuku and Natsuki both took an inadvertent step back as an intangible wave of utter terror struck them both.

"I don't have time for this." Jotaro suddenly declared, turning away from Tenya. "You can follow me and learn what I have to tell you, or you can attack me blindly. It's your choice, Iida."

Tenya roared with anger, lunging forward. Silver Chariot attempted to mimic its master, only for something to materialize behind it. A purple fist wrapped in something like black leather came crashing down into the back of the Stand's head, as Jotaro suddenly appeared in front of Tenya, grabbing his lapels before throwing him to the ground. The impact broke Tenya's concentration, and Silver Chariot disappeared in a flash of light. A series of white and green bands wrapped around both of Tenya's arms, emerging from below the ground and pinning them to the pavement.

"This is your last chance." Jotaro declared, looming over Tenya now, hands in his pockets and his Stand, a hyper-muscular purple humanoid clad in a white loincloth and golden pauldrons Izuku knew to be named Star Platinum, looming behind him with its powerful arms crossed over its chest.

Jotaro's sudden motion all revealed the figure who had been behind him; a young girl, wearing a green sundress, with her hair done up in two large green buns on the sides of her head. She looked about four years old, and her generally blank expression clearly showed she was less than shocked at Jotaro's sudden teleportation.

"What…?" Tenya groaned, staring up at Jotaro in wide-eyed shock. "You… so fast… how?"

"Star Platinum." Jotaro replied, as if that explained everything. "Make your choice, Tenya Iida."

Tenya strained against the strange bindings, which Izuku recognized to be the product of a Stand. Not Jotaro's, he presumed, the colours were all wrong… perhaps the girl? Or the man in green, Kakyoin, maybe? It would suit either colour scheme. The girl didn't have a Stand glow about her, however…

"I yield…" Tenya groaned, relaxing. "I yield, Jotaro Kujo."

The green bindings disappeared, and Tenya struggled to his feet. Jotaro watched him get up, his expression devoid of any obvious emotion, before he turned away and began walking toward the car. The child looked up at him, raising her hands in a clear display of her desire to be picked up, but Jotaro simply scruffed her hair before taking her hand and directing her back to the car.

"Kakyoin will take the three of you." Jotaro said, turning back to the three of them. "I will meet you at the Yuuei Tower Hotel, in the restaurant."

"How will you get there?" Natsuki demanded, before Jotaro shook his head.

"I will be meeting you later." he said. "There is something I need to deal with first. Let Kakyoin treat you to a late lunch. He will fill you in on all the groundwork before I arrive."

Natsuki, Tenya and Izuku all nodded. Izuku knew that to argue would be pointless; Jotaro was older, wiser and far more educated in matters involving Stands than either himself or Natsuki. Tenya perhaps knew more, but he also seemed curious about Jotaro's reason for pulling them out of classes early.

"Wait!" Izuku blurted. "W-what about school? Won't we get in trouble?"

Jotaro shook his head.

"Kakyoin wasn't lying when he told them your parents requested this." he said. "At least, not without evidence. We fabricated emails to the school using your parent's addresses. They will hold up to any basic scrutiny."

"How the hell-" Before Natsuki could continue, Jotaro shook his head.

"The details are unimportant," he declared. "But what we have to tell you is not. It concerns both of your fathers; Hisashi Midoriya and Yoshikage Kira. And, in a way, it concerns Tenya's entire family. I will leave it at that for now. Kakyoin can explain more."

With that, Jotaro turned away, walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets and his head high. The car's horn honked once, drawing their attention back to it. A short argument between Tenya and Natsuki saw the former surrendering the passenger's seat to the latter, who had a smug smile on her face as the two boys squeezed in the back with the girl, who was in a booster seat. It was a tight fit, but they did fit, somehow.

"I am Noriaki Kakyoin." the man in green greeted them, as he started up the car. "I apologize for this sudden intrusion; Jotaro and I only intrude out of necessity."

"Alright, what is this all about anyway?" Natsuki asked, frowning at Kakyoin, who simply shook his head.

"A great many things." he replied. "But foremost among them are your father's return and, perhaps more importantly… the price on your head, Natsuki Kira. million yen, if I recall correctly."

Natsuki's sudden outburst of cursing was one nobody bothered to complain about. It was well earned, as far as Izuku was concerned. And Tenya seemed just a little too out of it after his sudden defeat at the hands of Jotaro to rebuke her.

As for Noriaki Kakyoin… he just nodded once, before the car peeled out of the driveway.

**Stand Name: Star Platinum **

**Stand User: Jotaro Kujo**

**Author's Note:**

**The plot thickens. Perhaps more dangerously; the cast expands. To be honest, I scrapped a lot of potential additions in revisions of this chapter, ones which I decided were just a little too out-there to use. So you have all been deprived of an Anubis-wielding Polnareff, for better or for worse, because I rewrote his introduction four times before smacking my head against my keyboard and giving up. **

**As a consolation, here's the most famous JoJo of all. Hopefully that makes up for it a little. Beyond him, we've also got my second favourite JoBro and a prime example of how deadly that position is, Stand or no. Oh and also a certain young girl, who is almost definitely who you think she is. Funny how similar Stone Free and Heirophant Green are, actually. **

**Possessive fem-Katsuki is a trope, I think, but it's also sort of a fact of life. Honestly, I just get bored of stories that tease romance for most of their runtime; also, I suck at teasing romance, so I'm just going to have it out in the open this time around. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I know I'm fighting rough odds here, especially with how… particular this story premise is compared to most of the other crossovers between these two properties, but I do enjoy seeing those follow and favourite numbers slowly climb with each chapter. It feels pretty good.**

**Have a lovely day or night, and I'll see you with the next one! **


End file.
